warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino
2x }} Rhino '''is the heaviest of all the Warframes. His strength enables him to combine a mix of devastating offensive attacks with formidable defensive powers. Rhino usually fills the tank role, specializing in brute force tactics, such as; slamming his massive girth into opponents, becoming immune to damage, and smashing the ground to suspend enemies mid-air. Acquisition The Rhino Warframe can be purchased for 375. The blueprint can be purchased for 35,000. Note: The Rhino is the only warframe that is XP locked. You must reach Mastery Rank 2 before you can acquire it (although, you can circumvent this by purchasing the Rhino bundle with platinum since there is no Mastery Rank requirement to purchase bundles). Component blueprints drop from Jackal (Fossa, Venus). Cosmetics =Rhino Charge vs. Slash Dash= Many new players of the Rhino come to it from the Excalibur Warframe, thinking of the ability as a shorter ranged, stronger version of Slash Dash, and end up being disappointed. It has to be understood that, while the two seem similar, both being charge forward while attacking powers, their mechanics and functionality are different. At the core of it, the Slash Dash is primarily a damage power, moving forward while dealing high damage to all nearby enemies, which also means whatever enemy is currently still in front of you, resulting in the very high damage to miniboss enemies like Grineer Heavies. Trying to use Rhino Charge the same way will, in a unpleasant surprise, result in being stationary, and ending up with the enemies in front of you injured but still very alive. The reason is the difference in mechanics. Slash Dash damages all enemies near the Excalibur, moving forward if there's nothing stopping him. Rhino Charge, meanwhile, consists of two distinct phases - the "Trample" and the "Gore", while, to extend the metaphor, lacking a "Ram" portion. The Trample is the part that resembles Slash Dash the most, as the Rhino surges forward until he reaches maximum range (or rather, maximum move time), damaging and knocking down enemies beside him. Here is the core of the issue: Trample does not affect enemies in front of the Warframe. If there are a few enemies in front of the Rhino he will not do much in this phase. Gore, meanwhile, is the final blast of damage which does not appear to knock down on its own, and have fairly limited damage in comparison. Once familiar with the above, it's possible to learn how to use Rhino Charge as good as, if not better than, Slash Dash. In short, do not actually charge at enemies. Instead, charge between them, letting the immense trample damage smash them into a fine paste. If you cannot charge between enemies, jump and charge above them, trampling them into the ground. It takes practice, but the results may be well worth it. Tips *Rhino's base movement speed is amongst the slowest of the Warframes. Keep this in mind when dealing with impatient team mates playing faster frames or when running from fast-paced enemies such as disgruntled Infested or Corpus Moa. *While Rhino's role of a tank is helped by his high armour and shield stats eventually he is forced to depend more on Iron Skin, Radial Blast and Rhino Stomp than Rhino Charge. Use your energy wisely, instead of spamming Rhino Charge as if you were playing Excalibur and using Slash Dash. *Rhino's Rhino Stomp is a real life saver if being swarmed by enemies, since it removes them from combat and gives you the opportunity to take take cover, reload, deal damage etc. Media Category:Warframes Category:Males